The Anime Universe Journey
by Hanaruwa
Summary: Mimiru finds out that no one is born for no purpose........this will maybe have all of the anime that I know or you know....but the title seems wierd.....if you have a better one please tell me......R&R!!!!!!


A/N: This is like one of my childhood madeup stories...I used to always day dream this...and I still do.^^; Oh yea some of the names that you will read....and if you never heard them before that means I made them up.....but some names I made up but I didnt know like the name Mimiru.....I made that up not knowing that that name exsists....so there...thats it. ~* R&R*~  
------The Anime Universe Journey------  
There was a world a quiet small and beautiful world. The planet's name is Tsukaro. It wasnt far away from earth. This world was earth's friend. This place had magical people or maybe angel.........or something like that. There was a girl not that young, her name Mimiru. Mimiru was born on earth but lives on Tsukaro.   
  
One day Mimiru was outside. She was sitting with her teacher.  
  
Mimiru "Teacher, what will become of me?"   
  
The teacher replied "What do you mean by that, Mimiru?"  
  
Mimiru asked again "What will become of me? You know the test to go....away......remember?"  
  
The teacher realized what she was talking about and said "Yes I remember...I bet you will pick the right door."   
  
You see whenever school ends and you are in 7th grade you have this test......there are four (4) doors. Only one door is the right one....but the children have to pick it.....so far no one had picked the right door except for one person. The reason its so hard to get the right door is that the correct door changes every time a minute passes by. The doors are alive so its not hard for them to control chaining process. When you pick the right door you can get a chance to travel in the Anime Universe...no one has been there yet except for the person who got it right. And yes tonight is the day which Mimiru takes the test.  
  
That night after she got dressed she went out an hour early. She went to visit the four (4) doors. One door was blue, another next to it was green, the one next to it was yellow ,and the last one was red.   
  
The yellow door asked her "You are an hour early go home....."   
  
Blue door then butted in "Dont be so mean....she is just passing by or maybe you are asking us...."  
  
The Green door followed "Yea to let you get the right door."  
  
Mimiru answered "No I was just thinking...about"   
  
Then the Yellow door interrupted her "To let you get the right door?"   
  
Mimiru "N-no......that wasnt it...its just"   
  
The Green door interrupted her too "You are lying...we kn....."   
  
Then all of a sudden the Red door told the others "Why wont you just let her talk? You dont even give her a chance!"   
  
The Yellow door then said "Alright....."  
  
Mimiru then said quietly "Who picked the right door?"  
  
The Red door then anwsered "This boy......but then we found out that he lives in the Anime Universe."   
  
Mimiru "But but can that really happen?"   
  
The Blue door then said "But that was 100 years ago."   
  
"Yea it was too long ago so we forgot" countinued the Green door.  
  
The Red door then asked her "You are nervous arent you"   
  
Mimiru noded her head...."I hate my life....I dont belong anywhere."   
  
The Blue door then asked "Why is that?"  
  
Mimiru "Because......I was born on earth...but I was supposed to be here...everybody makes fun of me.......I dont know where I belong now...anymore....its just like.....my life was a mistake....a big mistake..........."  
  
Then before any door can say anything she ran away.  
  
The Red door started to then saiy "What a poor girl." "Yea she is so hopeless." "I wish I can apologize from what we did before" "What is her name?" All of them went to there data base of looking up people.  
  
Red "I found her" Blue "Really? Send her info to us." "Alright."   
  
The Yellow door then said with a shocked voice "Wow she wasnt lying" "We can see that" replied the Green door. "Hey Blue" asked the Yellow door "Her name.......she didnt have a name until she got here....when she was 6 years old" Red "Who gave her name to her?" Green "I dont know lemme check it out."   
  
Meanwhile Mimiru was going to her school.   
  
Then a girl came up to her saying while laughing "Nice dress...where did you get it?"   
  
Then a boy came up "Yea where did you get it......at the dump?" Mimiru "Leave me alone....." The girl said with sarcasim in her voice "awwww you going to cry like always?" "Just SHUT UP!"  
  
Then the girl shouted out "Teacher Gozama!!! TEACHER GOZAMA!!!" Mimiru's teahcer came and asked what was the problem.   
  
Then the girl pointed at Mimiru and said "She told me to shut up." The boy then said "and I am a witness.........and I am not lying on my grave...or everybody's grave...something like that"   
  
The girl then shoved the boy's leg and whispered "That was so stupid..you know that? You gotta cut down on that bouncie candie....we are here just to get her in trouble again." "gottcha" "ugh just shut up." "...."  
  
Mimiru walked away before the teacher was going to tell her that she wont be doing anything after the test is over.  
Mimiru didnt care....she didnt care about her life....she was never happie.......everybody hated her.....no one cared about her.....everybody picked on her......the four (4) doors, her classmates, her teahcer, everybody. She just wanted to be alone.....why was she even born she always aksed herself.........................  
  
The test started. Every body was lined up. One after another no one yet got the right door. Mimiru was the very last person. It was 1:00 AM when it got to her. She looked at the doors....each looking at her. Nothing happened.....just eveything was quiet.......then she looked at a door.....then to another then kept looking at a different door every minute.   
  
Then the same girl who got her in trouble started to think "I think she is just showing off.........man I hope she dies soon...I hate her so much."   
  
Then Mimiru took a glance at the girl and then lifted her hand. She went to the Red door and waited 3 minutes. When the fourth minute had hit opened the door.  
  
A bright flash came out........she got the right door.   
  
".::'-'~*Flash Back*~'-'::."  
  
While she was trying to choose she had this feeling of dying.......she though....."What is the point of doing this when I want to die so badly" After she had though of that her death feeling was changing to a different door every minute.  
  
".::'-'~*Back To The Present*~'-'::."  
  
She just stood there gazing at everybody. Then the Red door asked her "When do you want to leave?" Mimiru then hestaited a little...took in a deep sigh and said "Now" "Dont you have any belongings you want to take with you?" She though for a moment and said "Yes a camera ,an album, a diary ,and..... my videocamera."   
  
But then her teacher came up to her and asked her "Dont you want to take clothing with you?" "I will get a backpack and get ready" "How you already said Now to the door...they are getting ready" "I will use my powers remember?" ".........." "Whats wrong?" "you dont know how to transport stuff yet." "I know I hacked into the learning program a taught myself...." "oh.........wait....a minute.....you........WHAT?!"   
  
Mimiru quickly did the spell and entered the Red door before her teacher can get her not to go.  
  
While she was getting transported the Red door asked her "How did know which door to pick at the right time" "I had this feeling." "Oh okie...oh yea becareful.....some anime characters can be wierd..........or very evil" "Yea whatever....but where are we going next?" "To Sakura Kinomoto's world....and that anime she is in is"   
  
Mimiru then asked "Is in?"   
  
The Red door replied "Cardcaptor Sakura."   
  
"Will they know I am coming?"   
  
"Nope"  
  
"But"  
  
"You will have to figure it yourself to explain it to them"  
  
"How do I go to the next world?"  
  
"The main character's favorite place....."  
  
"Thats it?"  
  
"Also they will have to give you something that they really love...or something that they like....."  
  
"Oh okie."  
  
"We are here good luck."  
  
"Thank you...but"  
  
Before she had a chance to ask the Red door something Mimiru fell out of the sky. It was night. She landed in front of Saruka's house.  
  
She thought "How do I know who they are?"  
  
-----------------------TO BE COUNTINUED----------------------------  
  
What did you think? Is it too confusing? Is it good? Please tell me by reviewing......and ummmmmm thats it. Oh yeah there will be lots of disclaimers in this fanfic...okie?! 


End file.
